My Everything
by fieryrie
Summary: It is Valentines Day but Tsuna was alone in their dark condominium unit since Reborn was sent into a mission. Colonnello then calls him saying that Reborn was badly hurt.


Tsuna was alone on their dark condominium, all lights turned off and only the stars outside illuminating the room he was in. He was curled in his bed, creamy white sheets protecting his petite body from the cold of the night.

He let out a sigh, eyeing the space beside him. It was Valentines Day yet Reborn received an important mission earlier this morning. All of their plans were cancelled, leaving him all by himself in their placeㅡ alone, cold and sad. He shook his head, no, Reborn's job is important. _But is it more important than me?_

He exhaled sharply, losing himself in thoughts when his phone rang loudly. Lazily, he checked who it was and he was surprised to see Colonello's ID. His heart began beating frantically inside his chest, the blonde was Reborn's partner in his mission. He quickly swiped the green button, "Colonello? What happened?," he asked, worry sketched in his cracking voice.

"That's a hyper intuition for me," Colonello commented then heaved a deep breath. "Please don't freak out, Sawada. Reborn was badly hurt and he was immediately sent into a hospital. He was calling for you so I made the best move to give you a phone call. I'll send you the address so please come quickly. Use the private jet," the blonde explained then ended the call.

Hands shaking, Tsuna dropped his phone into the bed, eyes watery. "N-no.. It can't b-be.. He.. never failed a m-mission..," he whispered, convincing himself not to panic. He stood up fast and changed his clothes, calling Gokudera for him to prepare his jet. "Please be safe, love.."

The brown-haired man ran his way to the building's helipad, patiently waiting for him to be fetched. _What if Reborn was shot? Or stabbed? Worse, tortured?!_ No, his beloved was stronger than that. _**I promise I'll be back safely so don't worry about me.**_ Tsuna remembered Reborn's very words before he left him. He never breaks his promises.

Moments later, the wind around him blew harder, making him realize that his private jet is landing already. He was immediately guided inside it, and he showed the pilot the address Colonello gave him. It was quite unusual, if Tsuna will think about it. The army man sent him a full address and not a hospital name nor a room number. Maybe they tended Reborn in a private place since he was a hitman and nobody should know his true identity.

As they were on their way, Tsuna's mind was filled with dark scenesㅡ Reborn being shot continuously causng blood to shower everywhere; Reborn being stabbed multiple times; Reborn being chased by a battalion of enemies.. No, he must think positive. He's only hurting himself with all his imaginations, making his own self worry in vain. _Please be okay._

Tsuna felt the jet slow down as it landed carefully on another building's helipad. He stormed of the staircase, attention divided while he texted Colonello where he should exactly go. But when he stepped his foot on the uppermost floor, he stopped on his tracks. The whole floor was in a dim light, petals of roses making a trail to somewhere, and there on a flat screen in the wall says, "Follow the flowers, mi amor."

 _ **Mi amor.**_ Only Reborn calls him that. A mix of confusion and excitement rushed in his veins, he tried to calm himself so as not to trip on his own feet. He reached into a wooden door and he slowly opened it. Eyes widening as he saw what's inside.

The room was incredibly decorated, candles were spread into the corners and sides of the room which gives an excellent lighting and ambiance, red balloons are floating into the ceiling and more petals are on the tiled floor. There in the middle was a table for two covered with a velvety maroon cloth, a small vase of roses and a pail of red wine are on top of it, giving off a romantic feel. Slow and soothing music can be heard around the place.

Tsuna walked inside, admiring the gorgeous set up when he heard the door close amd before he can even turn around to check it, a pair of hands covered his two caramel eyes. He knew that manly smell so well that he doesn't even have to think. "Renato.."

Reborn uncovered his beloved's eyes and faced him, wrapping his arms around the latter's thin waist. "You made it," he whispered in a soft voice. The black suited man tucked Tsuna's falling bangs into his right ear. "Surprise, mi amor."

Tsuna playfully punched Reborn's chest, his lips forming a pout. "You made me worry! I thought something really happened to you. I hate you," he muttered, averting his gaze away from the flaming obsidian eyes.

Reborn tightened his hug onto the younger. "I'm sorry. I can't think of any cover up. Colonello was about to puke, can't take the overflowing romance in me," he chuckled. "Forgive me, love. Don't you like what I prepared, hm?"

Tsuna only sighed, he knew that he doesn't stand a chance against the hitman. The latter always break into his defenses. "Just don't make me that nervous again, okay?," he earn a nod from the older. "And I love it, Reborn. This is really amazing. Never thought you had this up your sleeve, romantic guy."

Reborn placed Tsuna's both hands in his shoulders and started to slowly sway with the music. "It's a special day so I wanted to spend it with the most special person in my life. It may not be in my nature but I'm always open to try new things for you, to make you happy."

The mafia boss' heart seemed to melt with the hitman's words. Everyone knew Reborn as a cruel man, not able to love and sacrifice.. but they were completely wrong. To Tsuna, Reborn is the sweetest man alive, providing him all the affection sometimes he didn't even deserve. "What did I do to deserve a man like you, Renato.. I love you so much!," he exclaimed, pulling the man closer and rested his head on the taller's chest. Tears started to flow from his brown orbs, not because of sadness but of pure bliss and happiness.

Reborn continued dancing as he gently caressed his beloved's hair. "I love you too, Tsuna. Never did I knew that I will learn to love someone in time and I'm lucky that I fell for you. You may be a total idiot sometimes but your idiocy is what gave my life some spice. You filled my grayscale world with colors."

Tsuna decided to ignore the teasing and looked up to Reborn, onyx to caramel, their gazes both warmth and soothing. He laughed softly, "Enough of the cheesy words, please. We might be surrounded with mice in no time," he joked. "Although.. I don't have any gift prepared for you," he said, ashamed of not exerting any effort for his love.

Reborn flashed a devil that almost made Tsuna step back. "Oh. I know something that you can give me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but the other man only stared at him. He leanes closer to Tsuna's ear and whispered seductively. "Yourself."

Tsuna immediately blushed, face turning pink into a dark shade of red. "M-myself?," he repeated and Reborn nodded eagerly at him. He gulped nervously and bit his lip. He had thought of this situation before, he was a shy boy but for Reborn, he can offer anything. "I love you, Renato. _**Sono tutto tuo.**_ "

Hearing those words, Reborn claimed Tsuna's lips in a passionate way. Lips moving in sync, his tongue asking for entrance after a few moments. He was granted the permission and he instantly entered the mafia boss' hot yet sweet cavern, tasting Tsuna's mint and chocolatey mouth. The latter didn't fought for dominance, completely submitting himself to Reborn.

 _ **Sei tutto ciò che voglio.**_

 _ **ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**_

 _ **Sono tutto tuo / tua. - I'm all yours.**_

 _ **Sei tutto ciò che voglio. - You're everything I want.**_


End file.
